


Partner

by secretlovesick



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, akechi is gay and ren is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Akechi is trying





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> as a yusuke stan, shukita and akeshu shipper., i must say the new episode made my crops grow, watered them then proceeded to set me on fire

Akechi sighed, leaning back in his chair and smiled kindly at Ren. “It would seem that I lost again.” 

Ren hummed, elbows on his knees with his chin on his hand. “It looks like it.” 

They had been playing for what felt like a few hours now, like they did every few days. Akechi always came by late at night, when he was finally off from working duties. Ren never thought of it much, other than it being a way for Akechi to observe him, but he had to admit it felt pretty nice. The other’s company was not something the teen was going to reject anytime soon.

Plus, he could use this time to observe and discuss with Akechi about his next moves.

“How long have we been playing ?” To answer Akechi’s question, Ren lifted his butt, full intent on grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Opening it with a swift ‘click’, he looked at the time. 10:37 P.M.

“Pretty late, it’s almost 11.” Maybe he could check on the phantom thieves’ group chat while he had it open...

Akechi chuckled and crossed his legs, the happy expression on his face never leaving. “I guess time really goes faster when you’re having fun.” It sounded like a question more than a statement, but Ren let it slide.

“Hmm.” 

“Amamiya-kun.” Ren glanced up from his phone, making eye contact with Akechi. The look on his face was playful, but his eyes were serious. 

“I really think you should become my partner.” Ren raised an eyebrow. This again? “You’re really talented, and your way of thinking seems to work quite well with mine. So, will you reconsider it?”

Avoiding to answer directly, Ren leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. “Are you flirting with me?” He said teasingly, not thinking much of it.

Akechi froze, and his face flushed almost instantly. He frowned and crossed his arms defensively.

What? What was that reaction?

“W-What? What are you implying? Why would I be f-flirting?” Akechi sounded almost offended that Ren would think anything of the sort. The embarrassment was clear in his tone, and his voice sounded flustered. It was pretty cute.

Huh?

“I… I was kidding…?” Ren helpfully interjected. He honestly had no idea what to do in this situation, and he sure didn’t understand why Akechi reacted so strongly.

Akechi let out a shaky breath. “...Right. Right.” After what sounded like he was convincing himself, the brunette paused. “I...I guess that did sound like a confession, thinking about it.” The detective mumbled ashamedly, absentmindedly pinching the tissue of his shirt.

Ren blinked. A confession? If it had, he hadn’t remarked it. “Did it? I didn’t notice.”

If it was possible, Akechi looked even more embarrassed than he just had earlier. Hell, even his neck was dusted with pink. The detective stared at Ren and swallowed. “You...You know what, nevermind. It’s… It’s getting late, and lack of sleep is getting to my head.”

Raising up from his seat, Akechi grabbed a few coins from his pocket and dropped them on the table. “I’ll see you next time, Amamiya-kun.” Hurriedly marching towards the door, Akechi finally left the café.

Unsure about what just happened, Ren looking down at the money Akechi left for him. Hadn’t he mentioned the coffee was on the house ?


End file.
